A light-emitting diode (LED) is a semiconductor light source. LEDs are increasingly being used in a wide variety of lighting applications. LEDs continue growing in popularity due in part to their efficiency and extended lifetimes. An LED-based light source typically includes one or more LED dies mounted on a substrate interposer within a housing via solder. However, due to the small pad geometry of the die, the tolerances and positioning of the die/interposer within the housing can be difficult and further the solder volume is not able to maintain a high enough standoff between the die and an interconnection to other circuitry. As a result, the assembly process and therefore the LED-based light source itself is costly and prone to defects.